prehistoric_parkfandomcom-20200214-history
T-Rex Returns
T-Rex Returns is the first episode of Prehistoric Park. In this episode, Nigel targets the first animals for the park: the last of the dinosaurs, from Cretaceous Montana. Synopsis Nigel travels back to the days leading up to the Cretaceous mass extinction to save the last dinosaurs from extinction. Plot At Prehistoric Park, the construction of the park is nearing its final stages. Nigel Marven decides which dinosaurs he wants to rescue from extinction first: the very last of the dinosaurs - in particular, Tyrannosaurus, which survived in North America before being wiped out the K/T extinction. Nigel and his team travel back in time to Montana, 65 million years ago, merely days before the meteorite impact. Whilst exploring a nearby forest, Nigel comes across an Ornithomimus flock. He captures one, but is forced to release it when three Tyrannosaurus show up and chase him. He then explores the mountains, and discovers a family of Tyrannosaurus, but finds that their eggs have already hatched. In the night, he notices the first signs of the K/T meteorite. The next morning, the lake near the camp is visited by a massive herd of Triceratops. The Tyrannosaurus pride attempts to attack the herd: in the fighting, a female Tyrannosaurus is gored, and the males abandon her. Nigel uses the opportunity to rescue a juvenile Triceratops for the park. The team decides to name him Theo, and he is transported to his new enclosure: Triceratops Creek. Head Keeper Bob notices that he is attacking the trees in his enclosure: Head Vet Suzanne believes he is rutting. This gives Bob an idea. Back in the Cretaceous, Nigel has been tracking the female Tyrannosaurus who was gored in the Triceratops attack. He builds a wooden stockade to try and funnel her into the time portal, but the Ornithomimus flock ends up running through instead. The Tyrannosaurus kills a juvenile Ornithomimus which was too slow, and takes it into the mountains. At the park, Bob builds a paddock for the new Ornithomimus flock. Nigel follows the Tyrannosaurus back to her mountain home, where he discovers that she has two babies. He initially hopes to bring all three back to the park, but a male Tyrannosaurus appears and kills the female for the dead Ornithomimus. Thousands of miles away, the meteorite finally enters the Earth's atmosphere, and lands in the Gulf of Mexico. Nigel manages to lure the baby Tyrannosaurus' through the portal using a sandwich, just seconds before the area is consumed by the blast. At the park, the Tyrannosaurus' - named Terrence and Matilda - are released into T-Rex Hill. Bob finally unveils his plan for Theo: a heavily reinforced tractor designed to look like a Triceratops. He and Nigel joust Theo using the tractor, giving him something to take his aggression out on. Appearances Time periods *Holocene **Present *Cretaceous **Late Locations *Africa **Prehistoric Park ***Main complex ***T-Rex Hill ***Nigel's Den ***Portal site ***Triceratops Creek ***Control Room ***Ornithomimus Paddock ***Bob's Workshop *North America **Mexico **Montana Animals and characters Major *Human **Bob **Nigel Marven **Suzanne *Triceratops **Theo *Tyrannosaurus **Terrence **Matilda *Ornithomimus Minor *Iguanodon (cameo only) *Ornithocheirus (cameo only) *Unidentified sauropod (cameo only) *Nyctosaurus Technology *Jeep *Time portal *Triceratops tractor Images 1x1 NigelAndSkeleton.png|Nigel looking up at a Tyrannosaurus skeleton. 1x1 OrnithomimusInBushes.png|The Ornithomimus herd emerging from the bushes. 1x1 TyrannosaurRoaringAtNigel.png|A Tyrannosaurus attempts to chase Nigel. 1x1 TriceratopsApproachingRiver.png|A herd of Triceratops arriving at the lake near Nigel's camp. 1x1 TyrannosaursSparring.png|Two Tyrannosaurus sparring in the den. 1x1 TyrannosaurPack.png|The Tyrannosaurus pack. 1x1 TriceratopsHerdAmbushed.png|The Triceratops herd. 1x1 TriceratopsFightingTyrannosaursOne.png|Two Triceratops move to defend against the Tyrannosaurus. 1x1 TheoInPaddock.png|Theo the Triceratops in his new paddock. 1x1 FemaleTyrannosaurOverNigel.png|The wounded female Tyrannosaurus stalking Nigel. 1x1 FemaleTyrannosaurReaching.png|The Tyrannosaurus trying to reach a Triceratops carcase. 1x1 TheoSparringWithTree.png|Theo sparring with a tree. 1x1 OrnithomimusEnteringPortal.png|The Ornithomimus herd is ushered into the portal. 1x1 FemaleTyrannosaurRoaring.png|The female Tyrannosaurus roaring at the Ornithomimus herd. 1x1 FemaleTyrannosaurCarryingCarcase.png|The Tyrannosaurus carrying a dead Ornithomimus. 1x1 OrnithomimusInPaddock.png|Bob introduces the Ornithomimus herd to their paddock. 1x1 FemaleTyrannosaurVSMale.png|The female, revealed as a mother, is confronted by a male. 1x1 FemaleTyrannosaurDead.png|The female Tyrannosaurus, killed. 1x1 MeteorStrike.png|The meteor finally strikes. 1x1 NigelLuringTyrannosaurs.png|Nigel tries to lure the Tyrannosaurus babies through the portal to safety. 1x1 TheoAndNigel.png|Theo charging at Nigel. 1x1 TheoFightingTractor.png|Theo fighting with the Triceratops tractor. 1x1 TerrenceAndMatilda.png|The Tyrannosaurus babies, Terrence and Matilda, in their paddock. Quotes Category:Episodes